The present application additionally cross references and incorporates by reference related co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/001,668 filed Nov. 30, 2004. 
The present application further cross references and incorporates by reference the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/018,862 filed Dec. 19, 2004 which is a continuation in part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/001,668 filed Nov. 30, 2004.
In the cross referenced applications, Rao et al., the common inventor of the present disclosure, teaches a system level scheme and method for the networking of various types of devices including mobile devices having capability for communication, command and control of voice and data information and the networking of intelligent appliances, peripheral devices and sensors with a central server/network server comprising said wired or wireless network.
Additionally, Rao et al., in the cross referenced applications, teach the unique identification of said devices and the encryption/decryption of communications for secure and intended access to a selected device forming a communication network. Further Rao et al teach the communication of information over a plurality of communication channels wherein said communication channels may be configured for one or more communication protocols/methods including the multiplexing of a selected communication channel from a first communication to a second communication protocol/method. Rao et al further teach the feature wherein a mobile device may be configured with a web server capability to perform the additional functions of a server.
Further, Rao et al., in the cross referenced applications, teach novel methods for utilizing the mobile device for tracking and managing health information including gastronomic information, physical activity and other parameters. Additionally, Rao et al in cross referenced applications teach the use of novel electronic patch device/activated electronic patch device/drug delivery device/pain management device and biological sensors that are configured for affixing/coupling to the body and carriage on the body including a number of novel personal health management appliances.
There is a need for systems and methods for the wired and wireless networking of medical devices ranging from implantable medical devices, electronic patch devices that are configured for directly affixing/coupling to the body and wearable devices that are configured for carriage on the body. Additionally there is a need for devices that may be used for identification and authentication of the person and for controlling the access to one or more devices and one or more networks comprising of said devices.
The prior art of record does not teach the means for real time networking among a plurality of implantable medical devices implanted and present within the body. Consequently, there is a need for wired and wireless networking of one or more implanted medical devices within the body; and further a need for system and methods for connecting one or more of said implanted devices and the implantable device network to one or more networks external to the body. In addition there is a need for an implantable device for performing the functions of a server and alternately the configuration of at least one implantable medical device configured for performing the additional functions of a server.
The prior art of record further does not teach the means for real time networking among a plurality of electronic patch devices and other types of electro-physiological/biological sensors that are affixed/coupled directly to the body. Consequently, there is a need for the wired and wireless networking of electronic patch devices and other types of electro-physiological/biological sensors that are affixed/coupled to the body; and further there is a need for systems and methods for connecting one or more of said electronic patch devices and other types of electro-physiological/biological sensors and the connection of the network forming said devices to one or more networks that are located internal to the body, affixed/coupled to the body and externally remote to the body. In addition there is a need for the novel use of an electronic patch device/biological sensor device for performing the functions of a server and alternately the configuration wherein at least one electronic patch device/biological sensor device is configured for performing the additional functions of a server.
The prior art of record further does not teach the means for real time networking among a plurality of wearable devices and other types of devices that are configured for carriage on the body. Thus, there is a need for wired and wireless networking of wearable devices and other types of devices that are configured for carriage on the body. Furthermore, there is a need for systems and methods for connecting one or more of said devices and the connection of the network forming said devices to one or more networks that are located internal to the body, affixed/coupled to the body and externally remote to the body. In addition there is a need for wearable devices and other types of devices that are configured for carriage on the body for performing the functions of a server; and alternately the configuration wherein at least one wearable devices and other types of devices that are configured for carriage on the body is configured for performing the additional functions of a server.
The prior art does not teach the seamless and secure networking among the devices forming the three different networks described above and further does not teach the seamless and secure coupling of each of said networks with each other to enable the utility of delivering novel health care applications for sensing, measuring, monitoring, managing and controlling the desired parameters affecting a person internal of the body, on the body and external of the body. There is a need for configuring the body with all three types of networks described above. As the number of implantable devices, electronic patch devices/other types of biological sensors that are affixed/coupled to the body and the wearable devices configured for carriage on the body proliferate, there is a need for defining a system level architecture and methods for configuring the different types of networks and for seamlessly enabling communication between the various networks forming said life enhancing/supporting functions related to a person's health. Additionally, there is a need for uniquely identifying said devices and for authenticating the communication between said devices; and also the persons accessing said devices to ensure that spurious signals, accidental access or unauthorized access is precluded.
In the prior art various types of devices lacked the multi channel communication capability and also the capability of a single device to perform multiple functions such as measuring temperature, blood flow, blood oxygen level, heart pacing functions, measuring electro cardio gram, ECG signals and other functions. Consequently, there is a need for multifunction implantable devices, electro-physiological devices, electronic patch devices, biological sensors and wearable devices and the system for networking said multifunction devices to dynamically form a plurality of networks for measuring, monitoring, managing, communication, command and control of a selected biological parameter and biological information at a selected time and in a selected manner.